


Hand in Unlovable Hand

by queercoded_archivist



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Other, cursing, jon and tim kiss eachothers scars!!, jon is nonb and uses they/them, slight angst, theyre just gay and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queercoded_archivist/pseuds/queercoded_archivist
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Kudos: 32





	Hand in Unlovable Hand

Jon was tired. They laid on Tim’s lap, rubbing Tim’s scarred knuckles, gently. Tim looked down at Jon, one of his thumbs rubbing Jon’s scars. Jon moved to sit up.

“Tim, love?” They asked, and went to hold Tim’s hand.

“Hm?” Tim replied, and Jon just smiled, like a little kid.

“Just.. wanted to hear your voice.” Jon laughed, laying their head in Tim’s neck, smiling against it.

“That’s kinda gay.” Tim scoffed in fake offense.

“We’ve been dating for what, 5 months?” Jon retorted. 

“You fuckin’ dork.” Tim laughed. Jon rolled their eyes.

“Your dork.” Jon hummed against Tim’s neck. They squeezed Tim’s hand, closing their eyes. They kissed Tim’s neck gently. Tim moved away, and kissed Jon, Jon happily kissed back. They pulled off, digging their hand’s in Tim’s hair.

Tim laughed, before speaking again. “Yeah. My dork.”

They stayed in a content silence. Gentle kisses against scars and burns and hair. “We should get some sleep.” Jon mumbled.

“Yeah.” Tim agreed.

They kissed Tim, closing their eyes. They didn’t sleep for a while. They talked all night. About them, Sasha, Martin- they both cried. They were a mess, and they only had realized the time gone by 6 a.m.

It didn’t matter if they didn’t come into work today.

They could sleep it off. They were both tired- and they deserved some rest. So they fell asleep, side by side.

And things were fine in this moment. And they were warm. And they were content.

And they were okay.


End file.
